The Wings Of Heroes
by Kvlov
Summary: (New Idea..) Three characters are resurrected. They meet up with old friends (one old foes, but now friends) to conquer a new crisis in Endiness. (Lavitz part up, well, some of it anyway)
1. In The Beginning...

I don't own Legend of Dragoon, Sony, or anything else that has to do with this. I know some parts of this story aren't true, but its just another version.  
  
  
  
  
  
I am here.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I am your destiny.  
  
Why are you talking to me?  
  
You must find a way.. to live.  
  
Huh?  
  
I will guide you.  
  
To what?  
  
Your destiny.  
  
Is this a joke?  
  
You will be given a second chance.  
  
To do what?  
  
You will find out...  
  
This is.. weird..  
  
Its nothing compared.. to what you will face.  
  
Wha?  
  
Fate has judged you.  
  
Why?  
  
You must realize that. You have been judged...  
  
Huh? Wait!  
  
-----------------  
  
Lloyd's eyes opened, revealing to him the Tiberoan sun. He narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the sun. Sitting up, he looked around. "Where .. am I? Am I... dead..?" He looked down to his hands. Blood was all over them. He lifted up his shirt and looked for the mark Melbu Frahma had killed him with. There was a long scar where it should be. Lloyd ran his right index finger across it.  
  
He stood slowly. What was that voice? And is this hell? He wondered. Looking around, familiar trees and bushes awed to him.  
  
He dusted himself off. This can't be hell.. he thought.  
  
He started walking, but a bright flash of pure heavenly like light bursted from infront of him.  
  
Lloyd was thrown several feet back. and he landed flat on his back getting the wind knocked outta him.  
  
A man that looked about to be maybe 30 years of age, and was medium height, and weight was standing there. He held a broad staff with a circle on each end. He was also dressed in white robes from neck to feet. A hood masked all his face except his mouth.  
  
"Hello.. Lloyd.." He said in a medium tone. Lloyd looked at him. "Who...who are you..?"  
  
The man slightly grinned. "You don't recognize my voice? I was the one in your dream.. and I am here to guide you to a better destiny than hell. Fate has judged you, Lloyd, arrogance has told the gods you must be sent to hell. I am the first guardian ordered to the heavens. I was here.. at the beginning of time. I planted the Divine Tree. Many believe my sister, Soa, planted it.. but thats not true. She may have control over Endiness... but if I weren't here hell would enter the heavenly gates and an all out war would occur. It would take place on Earth, too, not just heaven and hell. Anyway.. on to other things. I am here to see that you overcome your fears and enemies, and make the right decisons.. if you decide you want another fate. If not, I can open a portal to hell for you. For I, the first guardian ordered to heaven, Felix .. have the power to do so.."  
  
Lloyd slowly up. "But.. guardian.. if I can call you that... I have no weapons, and I surely cannot fight without them. And why would I need you? I can decide my own fate and destiny by myself. I don't need anybody but myself. I was doing fine until Melbu Frahma showed up in disguise, tricked me into his world destruction plan of Endiness, and then killed me. How do you think you'd feel?!"  
  
Felix's smile disappeared into a serious look. "I understand what you've been through. But that does not change the fact you died, and you've been given a second chance to live.If you do not accept this offer, you will go straight to hell.  
  
Lloyd sorta had a blank stare. "My choices are limited. And I once thought.. when you were little, and the world was so big,.. everything would be wonderful some day. I guess I was wrong. Then yes, guardian, I accept your offer."  
  
Felix nodded slowly. "Very well, but there are a couple of things you must know. Since you've been through the spirit world, and have been judged, you have new powers. I know you are a wingly, and have your own powers but you might find these useful in unpredictable situations."  
  
Lloyd nodded, and watched.  
  
Felix cleared his throat. "Alright.. take your left index finger.. and concentrate on it. As hard as you can. This is a part of your soul powers. See that light being dragged from your body to your finger? You can get as much as that as you want for a more.. powerful blast of energy to your enemy. Now when it has gotten to the point where you want it, stop concentrating for a moment and aim for your target. Like a bow and arrow, imagine shooting an arrow across the battlefield at the enemy. The soul blast is a very powerful and sensitive attack. For now, you can only use this once a day until your powers get stronger. Later on, when they're really strong... you'll be able to do them more than one time a day and be able to do multiple shots at one time. The soul blast can knock an oppoment out, if they are weaker than others. For stronger enemies, it is sure to knock them on their back. If you want to stop the energy, simply quit concentrating.  
  
Lloyd watched as blue energy stricken light came from his body, as if from nowhere to his left index finger. It was building up pretty fast. Lloyd stopped. True enough, the energy disappeared. He nodded.  
  
Felix nodded back. "Good, you understand. Your next ability, is blending. You can blend into crowds or anything else to lose the enemy or people that are following you. Since there are no one around, you will have to figure this out by yourself. Good luck, Lloyd. I will be checking in on you here and there. Till then, so long.." Felix disappeared in a short blast of whiteness.  
  
Lloyd looked from his finger, to the trees, and beyond. Where should he go, and when he gets there, what will he do? 


	2. Discovery

He could see the glint off the Twin Towers in Fletz as the sun bounced off of them.  
  
Several beads of sweat streaked down his tanned face. Man, is it hot... he thought. He walked on, slowly and steadily.  
  
All of Fletz came into view as he walked out of the woods. A mile off... he thought.  
  
Just then, Felix walked infront of Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd jumped back, reached for his sword, and realized it wasn't there. He didn't have it. "Ah! Wha!? Where's my sword? Don't suprise me like that! You could've been a bandit or something... not like they're a threat or anything.." He tried to act cool.  
  
Felix smiled and nodded. "Ah.. I thought you might need this..." He withdrew Lloyd's old longsword, and handed it to him. Lloyd slightly grinned, and it quickly changed into his normal face. He took his sword, and ran a finger over the blade as he watched his reflection as though it was someone else.  
  
Lloyd sheathed it. "Thank you" he said. Felix nodded, and disappeared. Lloyd's face turned to a mix of confusion and frustration. All this disappearing and confusion was getting to him.  
  
Wait a sec, he thought, I totally forgot about diappearing, and winglies can relocate themselves..  
  
He tried, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but still nothing happened. A sudden voice boomed in his head : Won't work, stop trying, another attribute of being through the spirit world.  
  
Dammit, Lloyd thought. He continued on.  
  
Eventually he finally got there. As he approached the newly made gates to Fletz, a group of bandits were standinig in a circle near the wall talking. One noticed Lloyd, namely the leader of the small group.  
  
He peered over at Lloyd. "Hey you! The one with the silver hair! Yeah! Stop right there, sonny."  
  
Lloyd stopped in midstep, and turned his head, looking at the bandits.  
  
The leader walked right up to him. He was a berserker. "Just gimme your valuables, no one'll get hurt.. and we'll be on our way.." He grinned.  
  
Lloyd unsheathed his longswod, and planted the point of it into the ground. He then placed both hands on the handle atop of each other, leaning forward on it. "I have nothing of value you would need.. just go on your way, and maybe all of you won't get hurt.."  
  
The berseker huffed and growled. "You're actually gonna challenge us?!" Dust flew up around him as he stomped his foot, it getting in Lloyd's face. "Do you even KNOW who we are??!" He finished. The other four bandits came out from the background, and circled Lloyd.  
  
Suddenly, Lloyd's deep blue eyes sparkled brightly... literally. The light incircled the whole group, and a suddenly blast of what seemed like a explosion blew the bandits all backwards onto the hard ground, dusting flying up.  
  
Their weapons were suddenly striped from their grasp, and laid on the ground infront of them. The berserker stood up, the light was surrounding Lloyd, so he dare not go near him. "Its..its.. Sargon!!!"  
  
The other four stood up, a little dazed from the blast. During all of this, Lloyd had such a tight grip on his sword that it hurt terribly. He was in a trance, the light was blasting from his eyes, getting nearer to the bandits. It even crawled up the outside wall of Fletz a little.  
  
One of the bandits shivered in horror. "S-s-Sargon! We didn't k-k-know!!" The bandits took off running.  
  
The sparkling blue light retreated into Lloyd's eyes. He dropped his sword, and fell over. He laid that for what seemed an hour, knocked out.  
  
----------  
  
Soa walked up to Felix. "What is happening to him?" Felix turned and looked at his sister. "He is simply going through another stage of the soul. He will be fine."  
  
Soa growled at Felix. "You need to understand, we are gods, we expect them to be fine cause you know we would, but they will not. I am going to make sure.. he will be alright.." Her voice boomed in Felix's head.  
  
Felix narrowed his eyes, his holy cloak flowing behind him as he followed Soa through the Gardens of Skili. "You musn't! He must find out by himself if he wants to get through this!"  
  
Soa turned around suddenly. "He won't be able to get through this if he dies. His father Sargon will from time to time show himself in Lloyd. I've got to make sure Lloyd is prepared for what he is to face.."  
  
With that, she turned and walked off. Felix stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
----------  
  
Lloyd was awakened by a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
He raised his head up, blinking once or twice to get the dust from his eyes. "Huh? What happened ..to me..?"  
  
He looked up and saw a young woman that was wearing pure holy white robes from neck to feet. She had back length black hair, and gleaming green eyes. Her face was fit perfectly, and a holy aura was about it. Lloyd was awestruck.  
  
"Hello.." The young woman said. Lloyd blinked, making sure that wasn't a dream. "How..I mean.. who are you?" His voice was a bit scratchy and he quickly cleared it. "I am who I am.. that is all you need to know. You have experienced some odd changes in your body recently, correct?" Lloyd nodded slowly.  
  
The woman put her gentle hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I just want you to know.. don't be scared of anything. Fate may have judged you, but I will always... forever... be with you. At all times. Don't forget that. Remember, Honor over Hate, Strength over Fear, and Peace over Anger. And what is real, just a dream..." She smiled at him, turned and walked away into the woods.  
  
Lloyd watched her leave. Who was that? And what did she mean? It was like she looked right straight through me. He thought.  
  
He walked into Fletz, people were running about busily, Nello was busy planting plants in his small garden behind his house. The sea creek made a soft noise of running water through the town, as if loud above everything. It peacefully ran, day and long. Fester was standing on a rooftop, studying the sun. The in love couple from the church were leaning against the sturdy railing to the sea creek. Kaffi was running about getting supplies for the bar. Just the mere people, seemed peaceful just standing around. The glint of the sun off the star symbol ontop of the church was a beautiful sight. The agora infront of the stairway leading into the castle was busy with people trading and buying with merchants. A little boy run along side the nearest shore with his dog, telling him about the Legend of the Mermaid.  
  
Lloyd still had no expression on his face. He just stood there, watching the people. Finally he started walking to the nearest inn. Stepping in, he got himself a room. It was small, but comfy. It would do for now. Something caught his eye on the wall. A picture, of the seven Dragoons who banished the bandits from Tiberoa, and who saved the world hung there proudly. Lloyd then sat down, and taking a quill pen and a tablet, he wrote :  
  
Dart... 


	3. The Letter

As Lloyd began to write, he thought for a moment. Would they come after him in an attempt to kill him? He did help against Melbu Frahma... but when Melbu shot that bolt through him, it caught him off guard. He remembered the pain... the agony of defeat at the hands of the great military dictator. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, and began to write :  
  
  
  
Dart ,  
  
  
  
I am writing this, well, because I wanted to apologize for what all I put you and your friends through. I want to meet up with you, if it is possible, to explain things, namely how I am alive. So, if you would, please consider. There's so many things that need to be explained, that I don't know where to start. I myself am on a rough journey at the time being. I may need to ask of your help. If you don't want to, don't worry about it. I got myself into this. Anyway, I'll be heading to Seles where you are, and I plan on getting there in about 3 days. Maybe I'll get there right after you get the later, or maybe I'll receive a letter from you back while I'm on my way there. You don't have to write back. Anyway, do you remember all the times you were on your journey? Sometimes you wished why can't it just all end... and sometimes you wished it wouldn't end, because of all the good times.You really had no worries, if you think about it, you had friends. Friends who could help you if you needed it, friends who would pick you up, and put you back on solid ground. The journey may not have been easy, but it was one to remember. I took the path beside yalls, the blood smeared road. I thought it would lead to my world, the wingly world, where Uptopia would be born. All the sins, all the wars, would be banished if the Uptopia had been born. Thats what I thought. I was wrong. There is no Uptopia, we just have to live with the good and bad memories. We cannot banish what we've already done. You are a Dragoon, fight for Justice, make Endiness a better place. Remember, Peace over Anger, Honor over Hate... and Strength over Fear..."  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Lloyd  
  
  
  
How he would explain how he was alive, he knew not. He would need help from them, most definately if it was possibly to complete this journey. Suddenly he wondered.  
  
Will he ever make it home? To the place he recognizes. Far away, his original home was. On an outer island off more nearer to Rogue than Tiberoa. There his family still lives, they left Ulara and now were the only people, or winglies living on that island. He got up, and walked downstairs into the lobby. He payed his fee for spending the night and walked out.  
  
A little kid that had been standing there looked up at Lloyd. "Gee sir, you sure have weird hair."  
  
Lloyd looked down at the kid, his eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He asked. The kid nodded. "But its perdy!" The kid nodded in a positive answer. Lloyd smiled at the kid, remembering when he was that young. He was an outcast. ...An outcast wingly. He was eventually kicked out of a now destroyed wingly village, for venturing outside of it. Since then he was on his own. "Whats your name?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"Stuart!" The kid piped. Lloyd grinned at him. "I'm Lloyd. What are you doing out here anyway? Just running and playing?"  
  
The kid looked down. "I came out here because nobody likes me.. my parents feed me and such, but don't really love me. Sometimes I close my bedroom door, lay on my bed and close my eyes, and imagine I have a new life. But.. I then realize, its just my imagination..."  
  
Lloyd's face was ezpressionless. Just then the kids mother called him to their house, and the kid ran off without even saying goodbye.  
  
All of this reminded Lloyd of his childhood. He watched the young child sulk into his home quietly.  
  
He looked up to the clouds. Strangely, one was in the shape of what seemed to be a dragon.  
  
Odd, Lloyd thought. He headed out of Fletz, and into the valley leading into Serdio.  
  
He encountered several berserk rats, and statues, but quickly disposed of them. Coming to the end of the valley, Lloyd spotted several campfires up ahead. At least 15 people were there, looking of Serdian. They looked like a mix between a bandit and a Sandora soldier. They looked dusty and some had eye patches. They each had a variety of weapons. Ranging from swords, javelins, slingshots, and such.  
  
Lloyd approached them, feeling not threatened. A cold wind blew over the small camp and made its way through Lloyd's hair. The night had come.  
  
Standing 15 meters from the camp, the fires glinted off his solid blue eyes. A berserk mouse chirped, and hid behind a boulder, it seemed to feel the tension.  
  
Carefully, and quietly Lloyd approached the group. One of them noticed Lloyd walking into the camp and stood. "Hey there, matey!" His voice sounded of pirate, or sailor. "What're you doing way out here? This is our camp, go back home, son!"  
  
Lloyd stopped, and stood inbetween two camp fires. "I mean no harm.. just a traveler passing through to Serdio."  
  
Another sailor spoke up rudely at Lloyd, spitting when he talked. "Didn't ye hear what the me ol mate said, boy!?! Get outta here before we rip ya throat out and feed it to the fishes!"  
  
The first sailor unsheathed his broad sword, and approached Lloyd slowly, crouched over. "You're last chance.. boy, git on before I kill yer."  
  
Lloyd unsheathed his longsword, and rest the blade on his shoulder, gripping the handle with his hand. At that moment the others stood, drawing their weapons.  
  
Lloyd eyed them all, and realizing he wasn't gonna get a peace settlement, ..decided to go to a different approach. "I'm sure you don't want to fight me.. this is your first and last warning. Let me through, or suffer .. simple as .. that."  
  
The first sailor laughed heartily and loud. "Do ya hear that? The boy's gotta a little ol sword and wants to play!" The others chuckled.  
  
Lloyd's eyes sparkled once, then twice. The leader charged him, and shot his sword sideways at Lloyd's right side. He responded by sidestepping, and parrying the blow with his own sword. While their swords were locked, Lloyd kicked the leader in the stomach, knocking him on his rear end. Another sailor ran at him, javelin outstretched.  
  
Lloyd gave a slight smirk, and twirled his sword. He sidestepped at the last second, and brought his sword down breaking the javelin in two. He then jammed the front part of the javelin into the sailor's stomach.  
  
Suddenly Lloyd felt a dulling pain in his head, and seemed to faint. But he didn't. Sargon took control of him. Lloyd could see what was happening, and could fight, but didn't tell himself the moves to make.  
  
Two more sailors aimed their slingshots loaded with stones fired at Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd caught them with his hand, and slung a fireball at the two. This knocked them out on impact.  
  
A sailor trained in martial arts stepped up to Lloyd.  
  
"Put your weapon down, mate. Fight like a man... if you're brave enough..."  
  
Lloyd thought for a moment, and dropped his sword. The sailor got in a defensive stance, the young wingly got in no stance at all.  
  
The sailor swung a roundhouse kick at his head. He grabbed the foot, and flipped the sailor onto his back. Lloyd raised his leg, and brought it down on the sailor's chest.  
  
He then spun around, and narrowed his eyes at the remaining sailors. They took off and ran. The leader took off with them.  
  
The dulling pain stopped, and Lloyd was back to his normal self. "What... happened..? How..? Ah.." His eyes sparkled brightly, and he fell on his stomach.  
  
Felix stepped out of the shadows, and looked over Lloyd. What shall be this wingly's fate... he thought..  
  
The stars filled the cold night sky, and cast a shadow over the valley, and onto Lloyd's fainted and tired body. Felix stood there, motionless. 


	4. A Fight

A small dove landed near Lloyd, and sat there watching him lay there.  
  
Lloyd was now up, but only had been awake for 2 hours. He still didn't understand Sargon, who he was and how he did what he did.  
  
Lloyd stood, and flinched as the dove from before landed and perched itself on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled. "Hey there.." The dove chirped in response. Lloyd grinned to himself and began to walk to Indels Castle. He fought off a couple of berserk mouses and some statues.  
  
Felix stepped out infront of him out of nowhere. Lloyd jumped back, and reached for his sword. He stopped as he realized who it was.  
  
Lloyd shook his head. "You gotta stop doing that.. " Felix smiled. "Figure out this riddle for you're first challenge.."  
  
Lloyd nodded, and listened. "At sundown, stand on the tip of the roof. Look at the sun. The shining is it. Follow the one of a different." Felix finished, and disappeared.  
  
Lloyd put that thought in his mind.  
  
Why riddles? Just tell me who it is and what I'm doing! My god, is it that hard!? This makes no sense. He thought.  
  
Walking into the busy capital, Lloyd remembered familiar scenes, sounds, and even people.  
  
The busy, running sea water flowing throughout the city.  
  
The busy peoples running along. Or talking. Out doing something.  
  
It was almost impossible to catch someone not doing anything.  
  
Merchants lined the streets, shouting out messages to local patrons.  
  
Animals, even, ran or sat along the streets. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
And of course, in the distance you could see the majestic castle.  
  
Should I pay a .. visit .. to the King? An evil smile crept along his face. He started toward the main bridge.  
  
No one really noticed his silver hair, which was a giveaway that he was a wingly. But it seemed like no one cared about them anymore. It SEEMED. But Sargon... he was a threat. Even if he did fight for equal rights among all species, he was still not the one to mess with. For Sargon, was Lloyd's father.  
  
Crossing the bridge, Lloyd looked into an alley and saw four kids picking on a littlier kid. The littlier kid looked about eight years of age, the other ones 11 or 12.. The little kid ... had platinum hair, and deep blue eyes.  
  
The four kids circled the little one, and pushed him around, back and forth at each other.  
  
Lloyd looked concerned, and then noticed the little boy looked awfully like himself.  
  
Lloyd started to walk over to the kids. "Hey, stop it."  
  
One of them, evidently the leader turned, and looked at Lloyd. He had a two throwing daggers in either hand.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, mister? Git outta here before I impale yer!" He said. The others either had a slingshot with rocks, or short knifes.  
  
Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "No need for violence, but I suggest you back off and leave him alone."  
  
The kid laughed. "All you peoples are the same. Snot-nosed, and think you can do everything!"  
  
Lloyd eyed him. "What peoples?"  
  
The kid beamed, and began flipping the knife. "You platinum haired Winglies. Yall think you can rule Endiness well yall got another thang coming, bubba!!!!!" He shouted it as loud as he could.  
  
One woman screamed at the word "Wingly" and ran into her house. People gathered around, mumbling among themselves. They circled Lloyd, and the kids.  
  
The kid smirked, and aimed a dagger. "Yall best git going, we don't like yalls kind around here!"  
  
One man from the crowd shouted in agreement. "Get outta here, you damn wingly! Nobody likes ya!"  
  
Agreement shouts scattered along the crowd, and eventually the whole mob agreed, except for a few.  
  
Lloyd's face showed no expression, he just stood there staring at the children. The boy suddenly threw the dagger at Lloyd's head.  
  
He spinned sideways, catching the dagger by the blade so it wouldn't hit someone in the crowd. Even though they hated him. Blood peeked out from his hand. The kid threw the other dagger. Lloyd closed his eyes, and concentrated. The dagger stopped in mid air, and floated inches away from his forehead.  
  
The crowd gasped, and started mumbling things to each other.  
  
A single tear came out from under Lloyd's closed eyelid. "Please... stop."  
  
The kid shouted. "Get 'em!"  
  
Lloyd darted over to the child wingly, and stood infront of him, his back to him. "Get back, please." The kid backed up against a wall.  
  
The other kids shot stones and threw knives at Lloyd. Lloyd stopped them all except for a dagger which he managed to duck. Suddenly the whole crowd (besides those who didn't care, and didn't mind winglies around) jumped Lloyd.  
  
Together they beat him unconcious, until Serdian Knights came and cleared the crowd up.  
  
They frowned, and picked up Lloyd's limp body. One person shouted at them while walking into his home. "Its a wingly! Get rid of em!"  
  
The Commander of the Knights of Basil walked up. In a deep tone, he addressed them. "What happened?"  
  
One knight answered, "This wingly came to town, and people took notice, and just beat him till he was knocked out."  
  
The Commander grunted. "Very well. Clean him up, and put him in a nice, clean cell. Let King Albert have a look at him...."  
  
They took Lloyd to the castle, where they put him in a cell. 


	5. A Little Talk

Sorry for the late Chap 4, here's chap 5. Please Read and Review, and if you plan to flame, don't review. Keep it to yourself. Although hardly anyone likes this fic, please keep the flames outta here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes opened very slowly, only to look into pure darkness. The floor was cold, and he was shivering.  
  
Lloyd's eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could make out the cell bars. Where was he? All he could remember was protecting the little boy, and getting jumped. He nought remember anything afterwards.  
  
Standing up, he peered out a jail window. It had been dark, and the sun was rising. He'd obviously been knocked out for awhile. His skin adjusted to the coldness, and he stopped shivering. The silence seemed to suck him up into the darkness.  
  
He heard footsteps in the dungeon. Turning around, he looked ahead. Although he could not see anything, he reached for his longsword. He felt around his belt, but it wasn't there.  
  
Those bastards took my sword! He thought, growling.  
  
Just then some lights came on, bright lights, and Lloyd shielded his eyes and waited for them to adjust.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Lloyd heard a familiar voice. The voice of a king.  
  
"This way, your majesty."  
  
"Now why do you think this... person is so important that it absolutely cannot wait until AFTER dinner?" the King asked.  
  
The guard escorting him said nothing.  
  
The footsteps stopped. Lloyd stood there, arms at his sides. The guard drew back the curtain that was infront of the cell.  
  
The King gasped, and drew back, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Y-y-o-o-u-u! Lloyd! How---" Albert collapsed. The guard caught him.  
  
"King Albert fainted!" He looked over at Lloyd in disbelief. "What did you do in your past for him to do this?"  
  
Lloyd looked down, and the guard closed the curtain.  
  
Oh great, nothing like making the king of Serdio faint to start of the day, he thought.  
  
About 30 minutes later, the sound of footsteps came to Lloyd's ears. This time just one person, it seems.  
  
A guard opened the curtains to Lloyd's cell. "The King wishes to see you." He managed to grunt out. He unlocked the cell door, and the guard escorted him to Albert's private room.  
  
Lloyd thought what Albert might do to him as the guard opened the door. He walked in, and the guard shut the door, staying outside. He looked around, and saw Albert sitting behind his desk, reading a book on politics.  
  
Lloyd just stood there, silent. Without looking up, Albert spoke. Gently, and softly. "Hello, Lloyd. How are .. you?"  
  
He looked questionably at Albert. An eerie light cast through the window and into the room infront of Albert.  
  
"Considering I'm alive and well, just fine." He replied in a low tone.  
  
Albert shut the book, and looked up at Lloyd. "Sit down. We need to talk, about a lot of things."  
  
Lloyd grabbed a chair with red cushioning, and sat down at the desk infront of the king. "Yes?"  
  
"First of all," the king went on. "How.. did you survive the attack .. by Melbu Frahma? What happened? How? Just how? Its been a year now."  
  
Lloyd shook his head. "Woah... slow down there. First of all, I didn't survive. I went to.. I guess Mayfil. I can't remember. And I too, can't believe its been a year."  
  
Albert took out a small scroll, and a feather pen and began writing.  
  
Lloyd peered at the top of the paper. It said : Dear Dart, and Shana:  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "You're gonna tell them.. and everyone else.. aren't you.."  
  
Albert nodded. "What do you think I'd do? They'd probably find out anyway."  
  
A few minutes letter, Albert finished his letter and sent his guard to give it to a mail carrier. He then told him to take it to Dart Feld in Seles.  
  
Albert sighed and rubbed his forehead, resting his back against the back of his chair. After a minute of silence, he rested his elbows on his desk, and folded his hands together, looking at Lloyd.  
  
"I have a journey to continue, your majesty. I need to go, if you don't mind. I don't know where I'll go, what i'm doing, or what will happen when I get there. I just don't know."  
  
"Kinda like our old journey." Albert smiled, remembering. "Memories are what keeps us binded together. Anyway, Lloyd, if you don't mind, I'd like to interview you. About your life.."  
  
Lloyd simply nodded. They began. 


	6. Interview With The Wingly

Albert got his feather pen and paper ready.  
  
"First off," he said, "Where were you born?"  
  
Lloyd crossed his left leg over his right, and thumbed his chin.  
  
"You probably wouldn't know of it. Its on the outer rim, a tiny island about 25 miles south of Fueno. A small wingly village is on that one island. Nothing else is there, besides a bunch of animals and forestry."  
  
Albert looked up from writing. "Could you be more descriptive?"  
  
Lloyd nodded, and traveled his finger along the edge of the desk.  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday. Every morning right when the sun would rise, the light would guide itself through the forestry and through the village like a bird. Gigantic fern trees hunched over the village, and made a home for bugs and such. Even bigger oak trees were everywhere, including maple. Those were the two main trees. The dew in the morning gave the island a fresh scent. The small mountains and foothills gave it a glow. It was... the most .. wonderful place in the world...." He sighed, remembering his past.  
  
Albert wrote all of this down quickly, but with good handwriting. Lloyd looked out the window.  
  
Albert finished, and looked up. "How was life? Hard? Good? Decent?"  
  
"It was ok, a bit rough at times. Most of the time, however, it was very peaceful. But there was this one conflict about the whole island, called the Wings of Light Independence. It was when a few neighboring villages not of wingly, attacked our island. They killed many of us, and we didn't have enough magic or power to overcome them. Thats why I fled. I was little then."  
  
Albert listened and wrote. "Why did they take over the island?"  
  
"They thought that Winglies didn't deserve to live, to have a chance to ..." he stalled, thinking of the right word. "..to be one with other species. They felt like they were better just because they were humans, and that they had a right we didn't. They felt they had a sense of extra power over us, but they also knew our strength and that we could take them down if we had to with one magic spell. But we couldn't at the time, our magic and energy were drained, and it would take at least a century or decade to re gain all of that. Their intention was to drive us off the island, and kill those who didn't obey. They then made the island into a giant fort. 10 years later, I learned that they had declared war over all of Endiness. They had a grand army. The fort was 10 Hellenas. Since then they've had constant wars with Eastern Rebellion tribes, and all of the countries. Nobody has one yet. I wish to take them down, and regain our island and sense of belonging."  
  
The King simply nodded slowly, and thought of one last question. "If you could go back, as you are now, while that was happening..... do you think you could change the future of the island?"  
  
The wingly thought. "I don't know." He said. "If I could... I could try... but I don't know if I'd be capible of defeating ALL of them."  
  
Albert wrote all of this down, and stood up taking his reading glasses off and setting them on the desk.  
  
"Very good. Come then! There's a grand party tonight. As the King I invite you to the Royal Feast. Come, let us dine!" He smiled.  
  
Lloyd stood, grinned slightly and nodded. "It'd be my pleasure.'' 


	7. Ye olde Knight

After dinner, Lloyd went up to his room and went to sleep.  
  
That is after Albert introduced him to about a million people.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavitz trudged on, through the woods near the Crystal Palace.  
  
"Agh.. When am I gonna get there..." He groaned.  
  
Lavitz had found himself woken abruptly by some guy named Felix. Felix told him to go see Dart and Shana, who were in Seles.  
  
Well I figured that, Lavitz thought. Where else would they be? In Fueno? .. Well.. the possibility of that isn't very low.. ah forget it.  
  
Lavitz, kinda like Lloyd, also had gained spirit powers. One was he could see the soon-to-be-now. Like if he was in danger, he could see what was about to happen. Or any other situtation. But the power works by itself, he can't use it just anytime he feels like it. Like if he wanted to see Meru naked while she was taking a shower.. he couldn't just...  
  
(*Author gets hit in the head by a shoe* {Guy who threw the shoe} : They get the point! ... [OK! God man, who throws a shoe?!] )  
  
Also, he has the power to shoot spirit shots at enemies. (Like Lloyd). Anyway, back to Lavitz....  
  
  
  
--  
  
The leaves crunched under his boots as he walked, the wind blowing through his blonde hair gently.  
  
Laviz suddenly had a rush of thoughts through his head.  
  
Would Dart and Shana believe he was alive? Or would anybody else? His mother? King Albert? He could hardly believe it himself that he was dead. But since Felix explained everything, he believed.  
  
He cleared his mind, and pulled out a map.  
  
Hm.. Furni should be this way...  
  
He started walking east, directly to Furni.  
  
He hummed to himself, remembering old times.  
  
The journey, his friends. My god, he thought, where is everyone? Oh no! Miranda! Could she be in the Crystal Palace?! Meru! Could she be in the Forest of the Winglies? I'm near the entrance, kinda. And Kongol and Hashel! Where could they be?  
  
And Rose...  
  
Rose..  
  
What happened to Rose.. he wondered.  
  
((Authors note: Lavitz was told the whole journey after he died by Felix, the death of Rose, Melbu Frahma, Miranda, Meru, ect. ect. ect. every little detail))  
  
Could she have been resurrected too?  
  
He wondered, and went deep into thought.  
  
Suddenly, as he was walking, he approached the end of a cliff, and fell.  
  
The soon-to-be-now struck him, and he grabbed ahold of the ledge with both hands.  
  
"Someone help me! Anyone there?! Someone! Anyone!"  
  
He legs dangled in the air.  
  
Out of nowhere, a purpled gloved hand reached down, offering Lavitz a hand.....  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I know its kinda short, but review anyway. Who do you think the person about to save Lavitz is? (Its pretty obvious) 


End file.
